Ron's Clothing Dilemma
by Jan Monroe
Summary: Ron and Harry have problems with outgrowing clothing.
1. Letters home

HI, 

I just finished an embarrassment story. 

I wrote my version of Warmage wages. This is not RedBlaze's version however, the amount and explanation of how/why they are paid is all mine. 

Please remember that they are 15-year-old boys and have only been working out a few months. The measurements in this story are not really impressive. Give them some growing time, and then they could be impressive! 

Night terrors are nightmares where when the person wakes up, they are still in the dream. For Ron it would be like a nightmare induced flashback. 

Jan Monroe 

Ron's Clothing Dilemma 

October, fifth year 

Ron looked at most of his clothing with distaste. Most were getting too tight. He knew why: physical workouts! Every day he ran, worked with weights and learned the basics of weapons training. He had gained 10 kilos since they had started in August. It was great! He now had the start of defined biceps. The girls loved them; however, his shirts were really tight. He had done several enlargement charms on his clothing but he didn't think it was a great solution. A really strong "Finite Incantiatum" could make his clothing shrink on his body. He had one episode of that and decided that new clothing was essential to his mental health, not to mention his reproductive. 

McGonnagall had ordered them to transfigure a feather into a small chest, similar to the one that Ginny used for her hair junk. The assignment had included making the transformation permanent. They were working on permanence in transfiguration. After all, you don't want the bales of hay you transfigured into a new bedroom to turn back into hay if it accidentally gets hit with a fininite. It could be dangerous. 

McGonnagall had walked around, and approved all the boxes before she did finite. A few of the boxes returned to their original feather. Ron was pleased that Harry's, Hermione's and his own box had remained boxes. 

The assignment was a complete success. 

His clothing was a complete failure. 

Hermione watched with amusement as his shirt got smaller and smaller, becoming skin tight. She had loved the way that his muscles rippled. She could see how they danced as he moved. His careful movements only enhanced the view. He tried to pack up and run to the bathroom as quickly as possible considering that he still wanted to be dressed when he got there. What she didn't know is that his underwear was even smaller than his shirt. He despised the muggle elastic in the leg bands of the briefs. They just got tighter and tighter but didn't tear. He wanted them to tear! 

He had heard an advertisement for bras that suggested that lifting and separating was it's job. He didn't like the feel of his testes being lifted, separated and then squashed. He didn't even want to think of what was happening to other vital parts. As soon as he could, he gotten to a bathroom and re-enlarged them. He didn't want to think about how funny he looked while carefully walking down the hall. Okay, make that taking baby steps-long strides made his pain worse. 

Harry has smiled knowingly. He was better at permanency and his clothes hadn't shrunk on his body. 

That night Harry had wrote Mrs. Weasley with a request. 

Dear Mrs. Weasley, 

I don't want to be a burden but I need a favor. I've had a growth spurt and need some new clothes. Since the kidnapping, the school has cancelled all Hogsmeade weekends and I can't go and buy them myself. 

I need 3 school uniforms including the trousers, shirt, sweater, and robe. I also need boxers, socks, undershirts and two pairs of muggle jeans. They put up with our training better than our school uniform. I also need swim trunks. Our training regiment includes swimming to build stamina. 

I've been doing enlargement charms but I would love to have clothing that fits. Please buy the clothing on the large size. With all the training, I'm developing muscles where I didn't even know I had muscles to be developed. Hermione did my new measurements. 

Chest 28 inches 

Shoulders 31 inches 

biceps 9 inches. Please buy shirts with extra room. We start learning sword fighting next week. Don't worry, the weapons have charms on them to stop them from hurting us. 

waist 24 inches 

hips 24 inches 

inseam 27 inches 

Dress right. (I don't know what that means but Hermione said that you would need to know it) 

height 5' 8" (yes I did grow three inches in just two months) 

I have enclosed 50 galleons to pay for the clothing. If there is any left over money, please keep it. I have a feeling this will not be my last clothing SOS this year. 

Thank You. 

Love, 

Harry 

Ron had read Harry's letter over his shoulder. He smiled. Just the thing he needed to do. His letter to his mom was similar to Harry's but with additional reassurances that he was well. That the night terrors were getting better. They weren't, but he didn't want his mum to worry. She worried enough about him. His disastrous love life and his misadventures with briefs would not reassure her. He also enclosed 50 galleons. It was his first pay check. They earned exactly 1/8 of the base War Mage salary. It was only half of what regular recruit in training made but the Ministry felt that they would have other expenses related to their training such as buying custom- made weapons. 

Harry was in heaven when a week later six owls had dropped large packages in front of him at breakfast. New clothing! He opened the letter attached to Hedwig. 

Dear Harry, 

I have 25 galleons, 19 sickles left over. I bought you everything you asked for and a few other things I knew you would need but wouldn't think to ask for. I made sure everything was on the large end so that you could grow into them and not grow out of them before Christmas. 

And, dear, I think that I should tell you that the term _dress right or dress left_ refers to which side a man places his penis. 

Take care of your self. 

Write soon. I want to know how you are doing. 

Love, 

Molly Weasley 

Hermione looked over his shoulder, reading the letter. She smiled. 

"Now you know what dress right means," she laughed. 

"I have no idea what she' is talking about." Harry was confused by both the explanation in the letter and Hermione's laughter. 

"It's easy, you idiot. It refers to where you place your...Unhum...penis when you get dressed. You know, so you know where to find it when you have to go pee quick." 

"I don't think there is any chance that I'll forget where it's at! It's not like it's going to get lost or decide to take a walk without me. Do we have to have this conversation at breakfast?" Harry blushed. "Besides, why would that matter?" 

"It'll tell the seamstress which side to give your pants a little more room so that you won't be crushed every time you sit down!" she smiled again at his deepening blush. 

He decided there and then then and there that he couldn't win and quickly grabbed his packages and headed up to his dorm to appreciate his new clothing. He went up the stair cases with dreams of comfortable boxers dancing in his head. 

Ron had smiled throughout the exchange. He was wondering where his shipment was. He hoped that it got their soon. His answer get there arrived the next day. 

Dear Ron, 

I am your mother and it is the responsibility of your family to clothe you while you are in school. I refuse to spend your money on clothing! 

I don't believe you about the night terrors. How are you really? Remember, Ginny writes more often than you do. 

Love, 

Mum 

From the tone, he was lucky it wasn't a howler. He wrote his reply on the spot. 

Dear Mum, 

I know that you want to provide my clothing but I really need the clothing now. I worked for my money and I decide how it is spent. I need new clothing. I consider it a war mage expense considering that I wouldn't need them if I wasn't working out for three hours a day, seven days a week. 

Love, 

Ron. 

He didn't have long to wait for a reply to his letter. 

Dear Ron, 

I'm your mother. I know better than you do. I will not spend your money! 

Love, 

Mum 

Ron was getting desperate! There had been second episode of shrinking shorts. He decided to change tactics. He had learned to use one parent against the other. It had worked before, but it was not a tactic he used often because it can the possibility of backfire. 

Dear Dad, 

I'm sure that you know that Mum and I are having problems about my wages. I want her to spend it on new clothing. 

I'm sure that we will figure out some compromise in the future. I have to have the clothing NOW! 

I've been enlarging my briefs, as well as all my other clothes, and, and I know that is not a good idea. Twice McGonagall made them return to their original size. The first time I got crushed balls. The second time, my briefs caught my dick and made me look like I had an erection. On a scale of 1 to 10, the pain was a 5, the embarrassment was a 15! So I had to walk to the bathroom in that condition. No less than seven girls offered to help me with my problem. Hermione did take pity on me and walked in front of me until I could get to the bathroom to fix it. 

She and the girls that saw me laughed for a week at my expense. TELL MUM TO BUY THE CLOTHING! 

I've been borrowing Harry's new clothing. I have decided that I am now a boxer guy. At least if they shrink while I'm wearing them, my dick has an escape route. 

Beyond that, I'm fine. I actually got a full night's sleep last night. NO night terrors. It was wonderful. 

Please, I need your help with Mum and the new clothing. 

Love, 

Ron 

Ron sent off the letter with high hopes that this would end it. 

He had been truthful. He didn't have a night terror last night. He had been drunk on the fire whiskey that his brother had sent. 

He could deal with his mum in person at Christmas but right now, he had to get his homework done. He had a date tonight. Mary knew how to wear him out in bed. Sex exhaustion was the best treatment for night terrors. 

He received his answer four days latter. He got seven large packages and a howler. 

**RONALD! **

I BOUGHT THE CLOTHING YOU REQUESTED UNDER PROTEST. HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR FATHER INTO THIS! WE WILL FINISH THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME AT CHRISTMAS! 

Ron blushed while it howled but was glad that she was so mad at him that she could only get those few sentences out. This was not a good thing. It had backfired. He got the clothing but Mum was going to have his head as soon as she saw him at Christmas. They were all going to a Ministry safe house for Christmas. 

The psychologist that Harry and he had scared to death had recommended that they spend as much time with their parents as possible. He actually didn't think that Ron and Harry should have gone back to school because of their anger but he was overruled. Hogwarts was where they were safest. 

Ron suddenly wasn't looking forward to Christmas. Something told him that a large Christmas present would not be appreciated. 

Fin 


	2. another letter

Spring, Sixth Year 

  
  


Dear Mum, 

I need some more clothes. I'm not sure accurate the measurements are; Ginny did them. Gin used a magical measuring tape. Usually Hermione does them using a muggle measuring tape. She spends a lot more time making sure. She always does the inseam at least three times. I always ask her why she was so careful and she made some silly muggle joke.."Measure twice, Cut once." 

I don't know what she was thinking of cutting. 

Hermione and I are on the outs again. When I mentioned measurements, she said that there was no way she was going to get that close to me. Then she said something really strange about doing a "Lorena Babbitt." I have no idea what of who that is. 

Love, Ron 

P.S. Remember, we will be home in about 8 weeks. 

  
  
  
  


Molly read the letter and wondered just how clueless her youngest son was. Even she knew about the infamous American muggle that had cut off her husband's penis. What he could have done to make Hermione so angry with Ron she was actually thinking of doing it to him. 

Molly rethought about the question and decided that she didn't want to know. 

Ron really should pay attention thought. Hermione had been feeling him up for years and he hadn't even noticed. He was so innocent, she thought. 

The end...for now,


End file.
